Until You're Ready
by soozeh
Summary: They knew they’d wait until they were ready to tell them.' JackDaniel Slash


**Title:** Until You're Ready  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Word Count:** 954  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **_They knew they'd wait until they were ready to tell them.  
_**Notes: **Established Relationship. Slash.

This is for ingridmr, who wanted a fic where Daniel can tell people that he's with Jack. So here it is. XD

**Until You're Ready**

'I want to tell them.' Daniel mumbled into Jack's shoulder.

Daniel had pushed Jack against the door as soon as he'd stepped into the house. He'd pushed Jack into their living room and onto the sofa. And now, Jack lay with his back against the back of the sofa with Daniel securely lying in front of him.

'Tell them what?'

'I want to tell Teal'c and Sam about us Jack.'

'Daniel,' Jack said, a little quieter, 'You know what could happen… are you sure about this?'

Daniel pulled Jack's hand up to his face and kissed the back of his hand.

'I want to do this Jack.'

'You know that they could turn their noses up at us. Do you really want that?'

'I think they deserve to know Jack. I think they know already and I feel it would be better if we told them rather than let them find out from someone else. A stranger. You know how it is.'

Jack leant and kissed Daniel's forehead. He ran his hand along Daniel's shoulder and down his arm until his hand met Daniels and grasped it lightly.

'If you're sure.' Jack said softly, 'But I think we should tell Mitchell and Vala as well. Maybe Landry.'

'Of course.' Daniel replied as he turned in his place so that he was face to face with Jack. He leant forward and kissed Jack. His mouth over Jacks. The taste of coffee meeting the taste of beer. Jack deepened the kiss before pulling back.

'So… tomorrow we'll go to the base and do what? Get them all in briefing room and announced our love for each other?' Jack began.

'Don't you think that that would be a little insensitive?'

'I was going to say that… before you so rudely interrupted.'

Daniel smirked, 'Sure you were.'

Jack pulled a face and tackled Daniel. Jack pushed Daniel over and onto his back and moved on top of Daniel.

'Jack!' Daniel whined.

'What?' He said as he began to lower his head.

'Your… uh…. your dog tags are in my face.'

Jack grinned before carefully slipping the dog tags over his head and throwing them on the coffee table next to them.

'Now… where were we?' Jack said as he lowered his head again.

Daniel turned his head to the side and Jack's lips collided with Daniel's cheek. 'We were talking about how we are going to tell our friends about us. Because it's better than they hear it from us rather than finding out any other way.'

'No one else knows about us Daniel, who's going to tell them.'

'They could walk in on us or see us out shopping or whatever Jack. We haven't exactly been that careful lately. I mean it's pretty much common knowledge that I spend time here. Just they don't know that I spend time in your bed.'

'Our bed.'

'Right.'

'So… Am I gonna do the talking?'

'I think I should do the talking Jack I'm much better with words than you are so yeah.'

'Well now we know that you're going to do the talking tomorrow… can we have a little less of the talking and a little more of this…' Jack whispered into Daniel's neck.

------------------

'I thought you said it would be insensitive to tell them in the briefing room.' Jack whispered.

'Do you have a better idea and besides did you really want to tell everyone individually?'

'I don't think I can do this more than once, I'm so nervous.'

Daniel smiled and gently brushes his shoulder against Jack's. 'You'll be fine. I'm here.'

'I feel so much better, thank you.' Jack joked.

Landry exited his office just as the four other members of SG1 entered the briefing room.

'Great, they're all here.' Jack muttered.

'Here goes nothing.' Daniel whispered back.

'So what's this great news you've got to tell us, sir?' Sam began.

'Oooh, are you going to give us all a nice juicy bonus.' Vala added.

'No.' Daniel said for Jack.

Teal'c looked between Jack and Daniel and lifted an eyebrow. 'Is this talk regarding your relationship?'

Jack coughed and Daniel shifted uncomfortably.

'Our what!?' Daniel said, shocked.

'Your relationship? As in – your relationship with each other.' Mitchell replied.

'You don't think we didn't knew.' Vala said, grinning.

'Jack, Dr Jackson. We have known of your feelings for each other for quite a while know and I can see no problem with it. Jack, you are in Washington most of the time and well, Dr Jackson, you haven't shown any differences at work so I don't see it as a problem.'

'You don't?' Jack asked incredulously.

'Not at all.'

'Really?'

'Jack, are you trying to make me change me mind?'

'No! No, of course not.'

Daniel looked at Jack and smiled before looking at everyone else.

'So you're fine with it all?' Daniel began, '… all of you.'

The five nodded simultaneously, all smiling.

'Well this is unexpected.' Jack said as he stood. 'And you knew for how long?'

'About three months sir.'

'Three months! And no one said anything.' Jack said, surprised.

'We knew you'd tell us when you were ready.' Sam told him.

'Well, now that you know…'

Daniel stood and pushed his chair in. 'What Jack is trying to subtly ask is if you want to come back to our place for cake.'

'And beer.' Jack reminded.

'And beer.'

'Sure.' Sam said as everyone else stood.

Mitchell and Teal'c left first, with Sam and Vala leaving next. Daniel and Jack followed after. Landry told them he had some paperwork to do but he would definitely drop by.

'So Can I drive?' Vala asked as they neared the elevator.

'No!' Everyone shouted in unison.

**-Fin-**


End file.
